Peter and the Stargaze
by Pi314ontheKingdomKeepersSite
Summary: 4 kids travel to a mysterious world and must face an unknown enemy. This mystery and adventure story will leave you guessing until the end.
1. Chapter 1

It was December, the 30th to the exact. The cold wind was howling as a new blanket of fine, fresh snow lay across the outskirts of a deserted London. No one was outside except one girl.

Her name was Terra. She had brown hair and you would usually hear people saying that she wore it in a ponytail, depending on who you asked. She had blue eyes and was wearing a pink jacket over her academy uniform. Her face was deathly pale. She was in a hurry.

Terra's parents were missing. She had heard about it during school. You see, unlike other schools, Terra's didn't get a winter break until the new year. It was a Friday, so she was leaving school.

She moved to her uncle's home at 1332 Destiny Dr. This would soon be learned as a chilling challenge to find out why, but I won't tell you right now for it is too big for this story. She walked up to the mansion, if you could proclaim it as a mansion. I won't give detail about the house because it is the least importance right now. The lights were shut like a power outage. She knocked on the mahogany door.

A light turned on. Then, it turned off. Another one, this time closer. Then, another. Then, the door swung open.

"Hello, sis," Peter, Terra's little brother, said. "Hello Peter," Terra said, "Where's uncle?"

"Not Here"

"What do you mean?"

"He left."

With the uproar of inquiries, they didn't notice their older brother, George, and their little sister, Jade, come in. George and Jade were listening to the radio for any sign of their parents. Everyone, but Terra and Jade got out a week ago. Terra and Jade's academy got out that day. Jade was dismissed earlier than Terra. George and Peter were the only ones there.

"It looks like the snow has stopped falling," George said. They looked outside. A bright star was gleaming like the sun on a warm summer's day. "We should look at that closer to see what it is," suggested Jade. They agreed.

When they reached the balcony, they looked at it closer. "By Jove, it's a stargaze!" Peter said. "WHAT?" Everyone else requested loudly. If you don't know what a stargaze is, then listen up. This type of stargaze is one where it is a wormhole and a star. "It looks like I can reach it!" Peter exclaimed. He reached for it.

George and Terra grabbed for him, but it was too late! He disappeared in the broad moonlight. George went downstairs to think about what happened.

"What could've happened?" George inquired to himself, "There was a flash of light. Maybe he just fell. I hope he didn't. Oh, I hope uncle doesn't get to know about this. He will fly into a rage if he found out about this. We would be turned into the police. This is so puzzling. What happened to him?"

In his frenzy, George didn't notice a group of cars pulling into the driveway of the manor. "George! We need to go with Peter!" Terra said. "To death?" George asked. "No," Terra replied, "To the Land of the Stargaze!"

She held up a piece of paper with a signature that declared that Peter sent it. "Oh no, it's uncle's gang. We have to leave," George said. They ran up to the terrace and the door downstairs burst open. George announced, "On three! One...Two...Three!" The gang reached out, but the stargaze was gone! The kids reached and the whole world faded away behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

They felt sand below them. They were on a cliff. The skies were as clear as glass after being polished by the finest window cleaner in London. Peter was sitting near the edge. "It takes your breath away, doesn't it?" he said.

They were bewildered. This was nothing like the bustling, busy streets of London. This place seemed calm. "Where are we?" Jade asked. "From what I've heard, they call it Regen," Peter added. They looked around.

The cliff led miles down. "This place can't be on Earth," George believed. "I know," Peter understood, "That's because it isn't. You see I know about this, resembling when I laid a hand on the stargaze, I got comprehension. I was knowledgeable.

I found out that the woods behind you is only a line. Go through and we will find friends. We are not alone. This world is colonized. We need them.

I've been here for hours. How long did it take you to sturdy up and come?" Terra replied, "You sent a letter!" "Yes," Peter concurred, "Two hours ago!"

You see, time moved faster in Regen. Only, Peter didn't know that. Everyone thought Peter was loopy, although he was meditating on the mountain, they couldn't be sure. Peter agreed to position his watch to Earth's point in time.

They walked along the trees until they came to an opening. They walked through. There in front of there eyes were dwarfs, dryads, wood nymphs, fauns, centaurs, and regular animals that could talk!

They also say a man, no he was a horse, no an eagle, no a lion. He was a shape-shifter. The shape-shifter saw them first. "Humans, everybody," he said.

Everyone looked at him, as if they just noticed he was there. Then, they looked at the kids. They were baffled. It looked like they had never seen a human before.

"Hi," Peter said. All the creatures bowed to him. A centaur spoke, "It is he, who the stars have been reminding us about, who will save us from the stargaze!" Cheers were heard from the crowd.

"The stargaze brought us her-" Peter said. "No," the shape-shifter interrupted, "I did!" The cheers halted. "Really, Gond?" they all said. "Yes," said Gond.

Gond came to them, as a lion. "This is my true form," he said, "Peter, your destiny lies ahead of you now! Terra, you must be his only lady front hand helper. George, you must be his other front hand helper. Jade, you must help them by healing their wounds."

"Yes, Gond!" they all said together.

Gond handed George and Peter swords and shields. He gave Terra a bow and arrow. Finally, he gave Jade a healing cordial. They learned how to use their gifts. They were ready for anything.

Peter was handed a scroll including the names and pictures of all the so-called, "Stargazers". They were evil and meant to be destroyed. Peter knew why because they couldn't win without the Stargazers out of here.

They moved on around the valley of creatures and went into a cave. There, they were fed supper and a glass of fine, squeezed grape juice. It tasted delightful if you curled your lips at every sip. Then, they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

They woke early the next morning. They started their journey across Regen. After the first 5 miles, something strange was seen.

Something was going from bush to bush. Suddenly, Terra was frozen in ice! Then, George! It was just Peter and Jade left. A witch appeared wearing an elegant, white robe.

"Hello there, Peter the so-called 'Great'," the witch said, "Come and join me and your friends will be freed. Come and join the Stargazers!" She laughed a devilish laugh.

Peter checked the scroll and saw the witch in the Top 3 Most Wanted. He swung his sword. She immediately froze it. Peter jumped out of the way before she tried to freeze him.

Jade jumped after him, but she was frozen right on the ground. Her mirror slid toward Peter. He grabbed it.

He threw it at the witch. Unknowing of the properties of a mirror, she tried to freeze it. Her freezing powers reflected back at her.

She was frozen. She fell and shattered to smithereens. Peter took out his sword, which had shape-shifted into a pen, and drew a check where the witch's face was on the scroll.

"One down," he said, "Only 99 more left." Just as he checked off the witch from his list, everyone unfroze. They were confused as someone doesn't remember being trapped in a block of ice. Peter told them what happened.

"Peter, you're a genius," Jade told him. "Thanks," said Peter. They kept walking. The sunshine immediately stopped. Something was wrong.

Gond appeared before them. "You must leave here," Gond said, "The stargaze will burn this meadow to the ground if you don't leave."

They charged out of there. A laser of death was following them. Gond was running with them. "Keep running," he said, "Tire it out!"

Although it took most of their strength, they kept running. The wall didn't look like slowing! They legs were about to give up. Then, they fell.

Gond stopped. He gave a roar that left them deaf from a few seconds. When they could hear again, the wall was gone and so was Gond.

"What just happened?" George asked confounded. "I think he risked his life for us," Jade said sadly. "Why did you think that?" a voice said. It was Gond. He walked to them.

"I destroyed the wall of death," he said. "How?" Terra asked. Gond replied, "Deep magic even before time." They were astonished.

"So, you're not dead?" Peter asked. "I am as dead as alive," Gond said. They were perplexed. Everything was weird.

"That was weird, right Gond?" George asked. But, Gond was gone! They checked everywhere. But, he was nowhere to be seen. They continued on their journey.

Nightfall soon came, but they still walked. The howls of timber wolves echoed throughout the land. The clouds were just clearing out the path for the moonshine, when a heavy mist settled in.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this?" Peter questioned. "Bow down, ye scoundrels," came a voice, "In the name of the stargazers!"They started to run away. Then, Gond appeared before them. He said, "Charge!"

They all turned around and struck the stargazer. There was clanking and shattering and yells. In the end, they had nearly defeated all the stargazers. There was only one. It was half-robot, half-man.

"I am the Terrorinator," it said. "You mean the Terminator?" George said, laughing. It responded, "No. I am the Terrorinator! My duty is to terminate all humans that are here to destroy my master, the Stargaze."

They looked at each other. Peter crossed off all the stargazers except the Terrorinator. He held up his sword. "Now," said the robot\human hybrid, "you shall be incinerated!"

George and Peter took out their swords, but the swords were knocked out by the fire. Jade was standing as still as a rock. The robot laughed.

Then Terra took out her bow. "Everyone duck," she said. She pulled back on the bow. Next, she released. Then, she ducked. The robot tried to incinerate the arrow but it caught on fire.

The arrow pierced the robots metallic body and the robot exploded. The kids were lobbed backwards. All was silent. Everyone finally looked up.

The scattered remains of a technological robot lay in a heap across the meadow, which had a colossal circle where the blast zone had been. All the kids were covered in soot and ash. There were no deep injuries though they were bruised a little.

The new atmosphere was smoggy and had masses of haze. The kids were stunned by that one arrow that lay on the ground untouched, but had been burned and blown up.

The arrow had that new metallic look to it. Jade grabbed it and it turned into a sword. "The Excalibur," Jade said, "When ever King Arthur touched a regular sword, it turned into the Excalibur. It means whoever is meant for the sword shall have it with whatever shape or form it is. This must be the arrow Excalibur!"

They kept journeying. They finally rested in a cave. The sweet aroma of sleeping wafted them off in a heartbeat. It seemed like seconds when they woke up.

Fully rested, they walked outside. Right when they got out, they saw something wrong. The scattered remains of the Terrorinator were missing. Then and there, they knew why the Terrorinator was ranked so high on the stargazers chart and why Peter didn't cross the Terrorinator's name off.

The Terrorinator wasn't dead. He reformed after being blown to bits. He immediately ran to his master. There was no stopping him now. The Stargaze would get more powerful with this news.

They walked along in the morning. The sun had barely risen. The stars were still out, especially the Stargaze. This meant the Terrorinator had successfully gotten the information to the Stargaze. They were doomed now. They would make more troops, bigger and more powerful than the Terrorinator.

Something was moving in the bushes. "RUN!" they all screamed. They charged forward. The thing was chasing them. It was getting closer. They could feel its breath and its hand closing in around them.  
>Then, they fell. It was a wolf. Peter was pinned to the ground by the beast. He was struggling to stay alive. He was about to stop breathing when a clink of a sword was heard and the sword was inches away and was red with blood.<p>

George had stabbed the deranged beast in the heart. "Thanks for putting your sword an inch from my face, George!" said Peter sarcastically. "Sorry I had to save your life," said George.


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't notice a bright light coming down from space while they were arguing, so it frightened them. An image was faded but could be recognized as Gond. "Good job," he said, "Listen, your are only a 14 days walk away from your final destination. Forces are coming your way. You must get to your final destination in 13 days or you will fail." The image shimmered away and they were left to think.

They paced around. They finally decided to leave. Lightning stroke down across the sky. They had only 13 days to complete their quest. That left them no time. They quickly hurried out of the area.

Little strange bugs were found crawling around. They were Stargazers, but they were super-tremendously-incredibly minor Stargazers. They weren't even on the scroll.

The kids kept walking until they found a castle. A very small prince came to meet them. His name was Prince Harold the IV named after his grandfather, great grandfather, and his great-great grandfather.

He was kind and immediately asked them to enter the castle. He gave them each a gift after traveling for so long. He gave George a free helmet for war. HE also gave Peter a pen that would shoot an invisible ray that would paralyze the enemy. He gave Terra a journal and gave Jade a case for her arrow Excalibur.

Terra started writing that instant she got it. These were her first entries in the journal:

Day 1

Today I journeyed to a wood line. I walked past it and found a group of animals I thought didn't exist. This world I stumbled upon happens to be called Regen. There also seems to be this lion called Gond who keeps helping us on our journey across this new world. I draw a closing because of our supper is waiting.

Then she wrote this:

Day 2

We have walked for hours and hours non-stop. Then, we finally found a Stargazer. It was a witch. Later on, we hit a mist. We found some Stargazers and destroyed them. There was only one left. I drew an arrow that pierced his body. We had one. Peter had gotten attacked by a savage wolf that tried to kill him. We had finally gotten some rest.

Then, she sighed and wrote the entry for Day 3:

Day 3:

We have spotted that the remains of the stargazer we destroyed in the last entry were missing! We searched the area but didn't find anything. We gave up. Just then, an image of Gond appeared in front of us and told us that:

We were only 14 days away from our final destination.

We needed to be there in 13 days.

What great news, I thought, We are doomed. We headed off again and lightning struck down. We have just met a prince, who gave me this journal, a minute ago and got gifts. We need to go fast if we're going to have a chance of making it.

That was all she wrote because the day hadn't ended yet. The prince told them that they were to have a feast in order to celebrate the new guests. Terra was getting bored of writing, so she played rugby with her brothers, although she was really bad at it.

When the feast came, it really blew them away. It was only 1 chicken, 3 exotic cuisines that the kids thought to be French, and some tarts. It was so small, a dog could've eaten it and not be satisfied.

So, the day ended happily. But, the night came dreadfully. Right as they fell asleep, something that they had dreaded had happened. The spy bots had come.

A light shone through the windows of the guest rooms. The windows burst. The kids woke up. They were being tugged at by spy bots. Others were trying to numb the kids' muscles. The kids were drowsy and they needed to be awake so they could survive, but they were slowly losing strength. The last feeling they felt was the sensation of falling.


	6. Chapter 6

They woke up the next morning in a cave that looked as if it were the one where the destroyed the robot/human. Gond, or it appeared to be Gond, was just outside at the mouth of the cave. "Welcome foolish children," the Gond said, "You see Gond, but you are looking at the Terrorinator Version 2.0!"

"NO!" the children screamed. "SILENCE YOU PESKY BRATS!" he exclaimed annoyingly, "You will be fed to the Stargaze and will perish in the heart of it!" The children were outnumbered. "If I look like Gond, the Stargaze will accept you and grant peace with the beasts," the robot said, "And we will not live in an extinct world."

In the end, the children thought it would result in death one way or another. They all accepted what seemed to be fate, but was not. The children were led to a hill where the blast of the robot was.

"Dear the star of the world, please accept this gift," the robot said, "for peace among my beasts."

"Thank you, Gond!" the stargaze replied, "Now that you have granted my wish you will get yours."

The ground started to shake. A beam shot down over just the fake Gond. The fake Gond rose higher just before it reached the mouth of the stargaze. The wish was almost complete! Just then, something happened.

A scream was heard. The beam turned into pure darkness and so did the Terrorinator! The Terrorinator fell and turned back into his true self. "You fool!" the stargaze screamed, "You disrupted traitor to your own master in his darkest hour! You will get your 'reward'!"

A light opened up in the mouth of the stargaze and the Terrorinator was scattered into trillions of pieces. The shockwave could be felt at the edge of Regen.

The prince came out of the shadows holding a regular-looking pen. He spoke with two voices. One his just the highest tenor and the deepest, warmest bass. "I was the one who vanquished the Terrorinator with the Pen of Lightning," the prince said in a brave, confident manor, "His soul is perished and it shall be centuries before he return. So, I give ye a warning, do what satisfies thou lion named Gond!"

Now, everyone realized what was the deep bass voice. "GOND, YOU'VE RETURNED!" everyone screamed with joy. "Yes, I have," came only the deep voice of Gond, "And now I shall re-form out of the prince's body."

A bright light shone down on them. Then, the prince was lying on the ground, fast asleep because everyone needs a cool down after being hosted by Gond. A lion was standing next to the boy.

"I am the true Gond," said Gond, "not tired of my people. I am the prince of this world. So, if you people are wondering why I chose the prince as the chosen one, then listen up. I am him. He is not me. I am him. The pen I used was the pen that the great Lady Terra used to write her journal. This pen which I speak of is the one used to start time in Regen." Terra felt embarrassed using over a century, old pen as her journal pen. Gond continued, "So, in 12 days, the children will need to be in their places. Then, thou shall launch the final attack and the stargaze shant rein any more!" The beasts cheered.

Later that day, the prince still wouldn't wake up! "He probably needs a deep sleep," Peter suggested. That didn't look correct. The prince's face looked pale, like Terra did before they even got to Regen. They soon realized what was happening. He was reaching his decade birthday and he shant have a bride. The kids needed to fulfill the kid's destiny.

Next to the boy was a note that said:

Dear fool who reads this,

For no princess is bidding a love on this little fool prince and the king and queen deny me, I set a curse that he shall die if he doesn't get a true love's kiss by his 10th birthday. If you shall finally allow me to stop this, I will, gladly. But, if you do not. Good luck !

Your only hope,

Nilly the Sorceress

"True love's kiss," said Terra, "Isn't that a little cliché?" "Yeah," the others agreed. So, they set to work.

First, Terra tried. Nothing happened. "Where will we find another girl," she said after the kiss. Then, they remembered Jade. "No," the king proclaimed, "a mere 1st grader!" "Actually," Jade said, "I'm a fourth-grader."


	7. Chapter 7

This surprised the king! He thought Jade was in 1st grade. But, Jade said that she was the perfect age for him. "No," the king said to the kids, "She is a peasant and doesn't deserve being the next queen."

But, they did it behind his back. Jade had never kissed anybody, so you know what it's like to try to do something you've never done before. On the other hand, she felt like she had done this a billion times.

When her lips met the prince's, the prince awoke with a start. He picked up the letter and read it over and over again. He looked at Jade. "My true love?" he said, "That can't be possible. I just met you and now your my true love?"

He glanced like a really unpopular kid in school looking at the most popular girl in the entire universe. She noticed this. "But don't go googly," said Jade, "Because I can knock your little teeth out."

They did, occasionally, look dazed eye to eye at each other, but then immediately realized people were watching and went back to their normal business.

It didn't take long before the king heard this news and come over to Jade and warn her not to marry his son. She said she couldn't, at this age.

They left later that day. The breeze was calm and odd. Something seemed to come from around the bush. The kids walked over to it. One by one, the kids were pulled in by some force and pulled far underground. At the end of this long fall, they could clearly see around them. Any boy, were they surprised with what they saw. Sometimes you see pictures of mines, these looked a thousand times more beautiful that the fullest mine you would find around England.

There, standing on a stool with a hourglass was a man with a beard. He looked familiar. From pictures, maybe. Life, no way!

Then, it hit Peter, "You're Father Time!" "Yes, Peter Wage. I have brought you to this underworld to teach you sorcery!" The kids were puzzled. Did they need to learn sorcery?

It seemed as if Father Time read their minds. He replied, "You **do** need to learn sorcery if thou art to defeat the old stargaze in battle. I have your prophecy." He pulled out a scroll

"_The kids shall find,_

_off all 4,_

_the secret of love,_

_and forever more,_

_The oldest, the sword,_

_The last one gone,_

_A world awaits,_

_Somewhere beyond,_

_The middle kid,_

_a boy it shall be,_

_One with the soul,_

_of a million olive trees,_

_The world shall see the face of Death,_

_Only to see itself again,_

_The way is clear,_

_Of rocks and of stones,_

_The kids shall face the man of bones,  
>And Regen in the hands of the men,<em>

_The world shall begin or end,_

_From daylight, an enemy shall rise,_

_A friend shall disappear from thy eyes,_

_And one last word shall keep it all,_

_To start a world,_

_Or make it fall!_"

The kids were stunned. They had never heard of

1) A man of bones

2) A powerful word

3) The face of Death

4) A prophecy with olive trees in it. It seemed like a great prophecy, but a prophecy that had flaws in it.

Father Time insisted they started with basic spells. These spells, in fact, were as hard to perform as a hard spell. He proclaimed to have 10 spells, 5 of each level.

First, they tried the _Levicard _spell to levitate objects. The first time they used pillows. The pillows just kept coming back and forming into knives and charging at Peter, so they realized the spell would be no use.

Secondly, they tried the _Airomatics _spell to shift the air to their domain. This nearly suffocated George, so they were no good at that. They didn't continue to try that spell.

Third, they tried the _Earthionaut _spell, used to bend the earth to their way. They were successful on their first try. Then, they started to fail at even that.

Fourth, they did the _Fireofthieves _spell. This started to cause excessive burns and burn marks. After a while, Father Time got too singed and gave up on this spell.

Fifth, they tried the _Iceofthenorth _spell. This was the easiest to learn and gradually got easier. The kids played water rugby with the power, so they sort of didn't get a kick out of that.

The next level began. Father Time turned out to not like this part of the training. They were about to learn some expert spells and curses.

The 6th spell was the _Yogatimic _spell used to form bodies into any shape in stealth. The kids started to break some backs and then theirs. This spell, as Father Time finally remembered, was recalled for the same reason that they stopped training for that spell.

The 7th one, the _Rugrato _curse, turned items into babies. Unfortunately, Father Time turned into a baby a ton of times. They couldn't seem to figure it out.

The 8th spell was the _Adrinianlifesack _curse. This drained the life out of any object. This spell, was learned with only the movements because of the danger. They got the moves correctly, but the kids never wanted to say to words.

Then, they tried the _Hijakicas _spell, used to disarm their opponent at any time during the battle. They were great at this spell, so they knew it would come in handy.

Finally, they learned the _Shieldio _spell. This spell minimized the effect of offensive spells used against them. They tried this while Father Time shot fire at them. They all didn't get a scratch on them.

Later, the kids went into the guest rooms of Father Time's underground mansion. The kids talked about why they needed to learn all this. "Why do we?" Terra asked, "I mean, we were okay until Mr. Hourglass told us we had to learn this stuff.

After that, they went by the living room fireplace. The fire crackled next to them. They were sitting on a rug that looked like it was Merlin's circle. Father Time walked in. "Your quest is almost over," he said, "Only, I am here to train you. Time will not move as long as you take this challenge. All the spells I taught you today will come in handy for this challenge I give thy. Sit in closer to the middle of the circle. Only one of you can win the power of sorcery, so chose your words nicely. I must remove some spells and curses now."


	8. Chapter 8

He rose his hand over the kids and a ball of light appeared in his hands. "Now," he said, "_The Final Day comes to set, the magic must not rest. The oldest, the sword, the last one gone. The middle kid, lying somewhere beyond. The final stretch, it comes to see, 1 shall emerge in victory!_"

Mist swirled around the kids. Encircling them as they suddenly felt the sensation of falling. They landed on podiums, only a foot above water. "The water is for bending and falling," Father Time proclaimed. "WHAT?" the kids yelled.

They went into matches to see who would win the magic. The matches were:

George vs. Peter

Terra vs. Jade

The first battle began. George shot water at Peter. Peter narrowly put up a shield and blocked the blast. Next, Peter disarmed George, thus knocking him off his feet and into the water. Peter had won.

So, now everyone thought Terra would win the magic. But, the girls hadn't played yet. This was the scoreboard:

1st: Peter: 1

2nd: Terra: 0

3rd: Jade: 0  
>4th: George: X<p>

It was the second battle. Terra chucked earth, but Jade turned into a rock monster and only got stronger. Next, Jade blasted handcuffs of rock. These cuffed around Terra and knocked her off her podium.

Now, two kids were standing. Everyone was sure Peter was going to win. The score was:

1st: Peter: 1

2nd: Jade: 1

3rd: George: X

4th: Terra: X

Peter started by blasting Jade with water. She deflected it. She shot earth handcuffs at Peter. He dodged them and destroyed them. The both blasted disarming spells at each other and both were blown back.

They hit the walls. Slowly, they slid down the walls. Jade was still, but not dead still. Peter was squirming. He fell in first. Jade won!

"Now," Father Time said, "You will be under my command!" "NO!" George said. He charged at Father Time. He was pushed back. Father Time had a switch. "You will be transported with me to your capture," he said. He pressed the button. Jade blasted Father Time. There was a flash of light and they were gone.

Sunlight streamed in their eyes. They were outside, but Father Time was no where to be seen. Jade had blasted him out of the rays. They were safe, or so they thought. Every square inch of the field was covered with spy bots.

The Terrorinator 2.5 was among them, smiling an evil smile. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the foolish mortals that I have awaited centuries for. Your time is up!" he said, "Now you must enter the stargaze. Now, the stargaze shall put me to the final 3.0! I will be indestructible. No one can stop me now!"

"Except," Jade said, "water. _Iceofthenorth_!" A flood came through around Jade and the others. The field was flooded! She parted the flood. The world was renewed. Everyone stared.

Lightning flashed! They knew water couldn't stop the stargaze. They ran. The ground pulled at them. They would soon be pulled in.

Occasionally, Jade would push the ground down. They kept it on. They finally stopped for the night. They realized at 2:00 AM in the morning that they were slowly sinking into the ground.

They then walked into a camp with bots. Their leader charged. Jade swiped them out. They passed on. They realized they were near a cliff. Their spot was clear.


	9. Chapter 9

They slept soundly because the ground didn't care to pull them in now. They woke up. They realized that it was the day. The day they had to defeat the stargaze!

Gond appeared at exactly high noon. "Listen," he said, "this is the only chance to defeat it. If you fail, we all fall. If you win, you will take... INFINITE GLORY, FAME, and the PEACE that will last for centuries. This is your time. The way to start on your journey is to recite your destiny."

Jade remembered it. "Ok," she said, "_The kids shall find,_

_off all 4,_

_the secret of love,_

_and forever more,_

_The oldest, the sword,_

_The last one gone,_

_A world awaits,_

_Somewhere beyond,_

_The middle kid,_

_a boy it shall be,_

_One with the soul,_

_of a million olive trees,_

_The world shall see the face of Death,_

_Only to see itself again,_

_The way is clear,_

_Of rocks and of stones,_

_The kids shall face the man of bones,  
>And Regen in the hands of the men,<em>

_The world shall begin or end,_

_From daylight, an enemy shall rise,_

_A friend shall disappear from thy eyes,_

_And one last word shall keep it all,_

_To start a world,_

_Or make it fall!_"

They lifted off the ground. They saw Gond nod. Then, a blue flash appeared. They had left Regen! They were in the stargaze!

It was a maze of metal walls. "Well, well, well," a voice said. "That's a deep well," Peter said, scared. The kids walked around the corner. They were in the maze!

They walked through in different corners. The walls were closing behind them! Spikes pulled from the walls. Peter and George sliced them. Terra shot arrows at them and pushed them into the wall. Jade pushed them into the wall again. They all found a cup. Shrieks were heard! Only Peter and Jade found the exit. They ran and both went into the exit. They touched the exit!

A voice was heard. "Stun the spare!" it said. A flash of light was seen. Jade flew back. "Peter! You shall perish after this battle!" the voice said, "I am Stargaze! I have been here this whole time. Watching you. I cannot battle you, but I know someone who can. The Terrorinator 3.0!"

The ground shook. Peter felt a chill down his back. "Fully operational," the Terrorinator said, "and ready to terminate Peter!" Peter turned around. He turned around and swung his sword.

Sparks shot out as the metals clang. The robot was unstoppable. Everywhere Peter swung, the robot blocked. "Jade," Peter yelled, "now!"

Jade shot a spell at the robot. At the same time, Peter swung. A bright, purple light flashed and everyone was at the corners of the room. We did it, Peter thought.

Out of the corners of their eyes, both kids saw the robot recharge. Peter swung and hit the wall. A screech was heard. Peter was destroying the stargaze! Jade blocked the attacks made by the robot.

Lightning flashed. A man, about the age of 32, walked up to them. "I am the stargaze," he said, "I can block every one of your attacks." Peter walked up to the man. "You want us to receive the dark power and enter your side," Peter said.

"Yes," the man said, "and you MUST." Peter searched for his options. Okay, he thought, join his side and live or defeat him and die. "Okay," Peter answered, confident with his answer.

The man was confused, but secretly disagreed with his promise. He charged. Peter punched the man in the face, making him fly backwards.

Peter was gleeful. But, the man got up and Peter was in dire straits! It was the only chance. "The advantage is NOT on your side," the man said, "it's mine!"


	10. Chapter 10

The man pulled a staff out of nowhere and hit the metal floor. The sides of the walls broke off. Jade was struck. She turned into dust and fell to the floor.

Now, Peter thought, it's personal! he grabbed his sword and stabbed everything in his way. It was now or never! When the dust cleared, only two figures stood, Peter and the stargaze were left. "Now," said the stargaze, "I have a history lesson for you. It's about the day Peter Flashington, the great stargaze slayer, was killed. Oh, and you're in it!"

Peter defended until he had his sword at the mercy of the stargaze's neck. "Surrender," Peter said. "Never!" the stargaze replied. Peter gave one fatal blow to the stargaze and all was over.

Peter lay across the hill where he had been before. Cheers were made in Peter's honor. Everyone was there. George, Terra, and Jade, were standing, even though they were wounded.

It's all over, Peter thought, we won! Of course, the battle was over. Peter had defeated the stargaze, but it was not over yet.

As the hilltops, silhouetted in the setting sun were gleaming, Gond walked around to each of the persons who had fought. He healed their wounds. When everyone was healed completely, Gond sprinted, on all fours, to the top of the cliffside.

"Today," Gond shouted, "we celebrate a battle of fortitude, vindictiveness, enmity, and blood and fret. We thank our gratefulness of preparing a innovative throne to our kind liberator. George, you are 'the oldest' in the prophecy. Terra, you are 'the sword' in the foresight. Jade, you are 'the last one gone'. Peter, you are the 'one with the soul of a million olive trees'.

Now, as the sets on this magnificent day, we crown the king of the North and East, Peter. We crown the queen of the North and East, Terra. We crown the queen of the South and West, Jade. Finally, we crown the king of the South and West, Peter."

Cheers were heard at Peter's name. Peter was the most well-known of all of the kids. He was the one who defeated the stargaze! He had blown up the stargaze.

Gond silenced the cheers. "Now," Gond said, "I presume that your parents are missing. Am I correct?"

The kids nodded. Gond said, "Good. Now, instead of going back to your uncle right now, you will find your parents. By the power I clasp, your parents will return."

A bright light flashed in front of the kids. They had won! Evil was defeated. The kids' parents appeared before them. The kids ran to their parents.

"We missed you," their father said. "We will still miss you," their mother said.

The kids were perplexed. "I thought you were coming with us back home," Peter said. "Yes," Terra proclaimed, "We are coming back, right?"

The kids looked at Gond. "No," he said plainly, "you will return at a future time. Now, you will rule over Regen."

The kids looked sad. They walked to the cliff they had come to before. They were sad and Jade was sobbing passionately.

They looked at Gond. "What will we do now?" they all asked.

Gond smiled, "Put on the crowns and you will perceive."

The kids did. They disappeared. They found themselves in a palace. They were baffled. Peter, who had studied himself in the royal ways began to talk as though he was, and he was, royalty.


	11. Chapter 11

"How come thy doesn't get a fair banquet in honor of a memorial day," he said, "Thee guards will not observe my orders. They sit around and I have to come into the conversation."

Usually Terra would say, "Well they obviously are a bunch of idiots."

Usually Peter would reply, "'Tis what the maiden said and proclaimed!"

They passed laws and enforced rules. One morning, an old hag was being carried by the guards through the castle. They passed the Royal Chamber.

"Stop," Peter declared, "what penalty does thy lady have against us and our Royal way?"

The guard answered, "She has planned a plot to murder you. She said to be planning the murder for Friday the 13! She is sentenced to be hung by the branch of Ole' Dead Yolk."

Peter thought it over. "Release her," Peter announced and commanded, "for today is Tuesday the 16th. She has not committed the crime, thus, being free from certain death."

The hag was left free. Later in the day, Terra and Jade were gossiping about boys. Peter and George practiced their sword fighting. George was getting better. All was calm, only it wasn't.

Off of the cliff, a battered man was climbing up. He looked like a murderer. He was the Stargaze. "So," he said, "the brave Peter Flashington has thought to have destroyed me. But, he is wrong. Now, he will pay!"

A guard saw the Stargaze return. He quickly warned the kings. "My kings," he said, the stargaze has returned!"  
>"Really?" Peter questioned.<br>"Yes, my king."  
>"He thinks he can destroy me!"<br>"Yes, my king."  
>"So thee wasn't on duty, guarding the castle?"<br>"Yes, my king."  
>"Go and work. I do not pay you to be the Royal Yes man!"<p>

"Yes, my king!"  
>"Stop that! Go tell George, the king of the North and East!"<br>"Yes, my king!"  
>"Stop that!"<br>"Yes. I mean, okay, my king."  
>The Stargaze laughed a devilish laugh. He walked over the hill. Peter hid in the brush around the hill. Gond appeared. He charged. The Stargaze shoved into the brush right next to Peter. "You shouldn't be here," Gond said, "He's trying to siege the castle. If he sends up his signal, the stargazers will return." "Then," Peter said, "I must get to the castle." Peter hurried to the castle.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Peter told the military officer to send out all the troops. He did as told. "It's not enough," Peter said. The Stargaze pushed all of them aside. "Now," he said, "Peter Flashington, come out and fight to the death!" Peter had no choice.

"So," Peter said, "it's now or never isn't it?" He pulled out his sword. The Stargaze tried to push Peter 50 meters ahead. Only, a burst of light hit him. Jade appeared next to Peter. "Don't fight it alone!" she said. "Words to live by," Peter muttered. Then, a sword reflected off the Stargaze. So did a metallic arrow. George and Terra appeared and grabbed their weapons. "Definitly words to live by," they said. It was 4 on 1. But Peter's stomach clenched. Even the biggest army of Regen couldn't hold him.  
>The time had come! Peter drew his sword. The metals clanged for 10 minutes. When Peter hit the gates, the kids realized the castle was doomed. They battled.<br>The Stargaze parried the kids' strikes. The kids were all knocking the Stargaze down. The kids couldn't last long! They cycle repeated. Time was almost up. They were almost to the highest tower.  
>A military officer striked the Stargazer from behind. The Stargazer was out cold. It was almost done. The Stargaze was almost dead. Just when it seemed a victory, the Stargaze got up.<br>They reached the highest tower. The kids were struck in their armor. The pain reached a maximum. They had to stop the Stargaze. The kids remembered the prophecy:  
><em>The kids shall find,<br>Of all 4,  
>The secret of love,<br>and forever more,  
>The oldest, the sword,<br>The last one gone,  
>A world awaits,<br>Somewhere beyond,  
>The middle kid,<br>A boy it shall be,  
>One with the soul,<br>Of a million olive trees,  
>The world shall see the face of Death,<br>Only to see itself again,  
>The way is clear,<br>Of rocks and stones,  
>The kids shall face the man of bones,<br>And Regen in the hands of men,  
>The world shall begin or end,<br>From daylight, an enemy shall rise,  
>A friend shall disappear from thy eyes,<br>And one last word shall keep it all,  
>To start a world,<br>Or make it fall.  
><em>The kids thought at the exact same time, _The one word! What is it? _As they reached the top of the tower, Gond was standing below. The Stargaze faked a blow to the chest and the kids fell. "GOND!" they all yelled. The Stargaze sent up his signal, but time froze when Gond roared. The kids felt time shifting. They were leaving Regen!


	13. Chapter 13

When time returned, they were sitting on the couch, looking at a star. Peter said, "By Jove, it's a stargaze." Suddeny all the kids looked up in shock, "We're back!" A car pulled up in the driveway. "That's not uncle's car!" George proclaimed.  
>When the door to the mansion opened, the kids' parents came in. "Mom," the girls yelled. "Dad!" the boys rejoyced. "We went to Regen," the kids said. "We know," the parents said, "Gond told us. Now, go to bed."<br>The kids went upstairs. They talked to each other before they slept. "Do you think," Peter said, "we'll ever be in Regen again?" The kids had a conversation about that topic. Then, their mom came. "Good night," she said, "and merry Christmas!"


End file.
